lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Barney and tiger episode
'Barney and tiger episode ' So i was on meh computer as always. and I has heard something getting thrown by the wall. I went outside cause why would i not?. it was a DVD with coolaid on it. i put that dumbass DVD. in meh computer. It had a stupid gay cartoon title. With cheeply made letters that said Barney and tiger episode 1. I already new it was going to be gay but oh it was. so it showed a cheaply realistic cut out tiger with smile doge (dog) eyes and teeth that looked like it was put by microscoft paint. And in ketchup on a gray paper it said happy birthday. Well my birthday is 1 month away. It had the stupid adult swim schedule music that nobody gives a shit about. it then showed the stupid lion that's suppose to be named paul or barney. It was very obviouse it was a damn puppet. In the damn background was just a stupid jungle wallpaper. It then said stupid shit and this is wut it said. (sighs) was it not your body who was sucked in that...fairforthe. wtf does that even mean? he then said i am a lion...puppet (well no shit) I couldn't find tiger in days. he was just at the stupid birthday. He then said I think he's dead...there's a whole bunch of dead tigers lately...they been dying everywhere. lion then said i has (have) no clue where tiger is...i hope to die...I will...I went through the whole (damn) forest to find him and i couldn't. lion took a break then said i'm just gonna face it...tiger is dead...he is dead...i has no idea what to do now. he sound like a gay wad. he then said i just keep worriend about them...well any way i can't give up now...i has to find him in meh cause...its meh destiny...he was meh best friend...we grew up together...i can't just forget about him (yes you can). he then said we are part history together...what would i do without him. He then fucking sighed. It then showed him with koolaid coming out of his eyes with a stupid static sound that doesn't even sound like static. I assume they were to lazy to get real static. It was like that for 1 godamn minute!. It then went to stupid black cause they probably didn't know what else they can cheaply put. It was black for 16 seconds!. It then showed barney the stupid tiger in a musium with 2 probably fake corpses. with the gay sound from SpongeBob bootleged episode. He was just sitting there probably trying to take a shit but can't. It then went to boring dumb static. This show is so boring...you can even see on the bottom it says a url and even says GIF. So cheaply made...and not scary at all. More annoying and stupid. Then the white lady with the messed up skarey face popped up for 5 seconds (a split second) It then went cheaply black again for another 16 seconds. And at the end the other spooky pop up came. and a skeleton popped out... meh opinion is how very Asian and cheaply stupid made. Then the DVD came and chopped meh head off snd died. And my ghost is written this. Category:Lost episudes Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Im died Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki